Should've said it sooner
by CookiePrusiana
Summary: Out of all the people he's lost, out of all the people he's met, He has never once cared as much as he cared for him...


A shout out to Germanic Spazz, who was my VERY first reviewer!

I don't think you like this one though..

It has Shounen-ai..

Just to warn you.

America has lost a lot of people.

His presidents, as much as he hated one or another, he was always at there bedside, along with that families, enjoying their presence, as long as their short life span let them live. He enjoyed having a nice relationship with them, talking to them...

Being their friend.

Just to see them turn over, and smile. Then pass on to something that he will never see.

He can stand losing a famous person. He's met a couple that have offed themselves over the years. He felt remorse from not being able to help a certain guy; Kurt.

Damn, he missed Kurt. He had taught him how to play guitar, and hell... If he had known he was depressed, He would've helped the guy.

He's met a lot of people who were killed.

Mostly, he remembered Kennedy. He had been so sweet to him, even though America was going through a punk stage, and decided that he needed to be a jerk to everyone.

In the hospital room, he remembered apologizing, and crying like a baby. John had been the only president who treated him more human like...

But..

Nothing could compare to this.

He held the nation in his arms, his tears slowly dripping onto the ex-nations pale cheeks.

Vermillion eyes that once held so much life, so much narcissism... Where now dead, and silent. They didn't tell him stories of how he conquered, and created the Alsasce-Lorraine.

It didn't have the man that laughed and shouted to the heavens that he was the most 'Awesome' person on earth. That he was god.

It wasn't the man he had once been in love with.  
America sobbed, and sniffled, staring at the red lips of his once lover, and he swore he looked like he was asleep.

It had happened so fast. He had only gone outside to smoke a cigarrette, when suddenly...

Germany was on his knees in front of America, quietly crying. His hands covered his face, silencing the whimpers.

America held the albino, and tried hard not to look up at the nations surrounding them.

They all seemed surprise. The meeting was going on fine, and he just decided to go outside. He had displayed loudly that his awesomeness was going to leave this room, since it was such an awesome day, and the world was just PERFECT for his greatness.

America just shooed away his crush, and blushed as he walked away. He was going to ask him out after the meeting. He just needed a perfect timing.

No one asked anything when he didn't come back. They had thought he left to play at the arcade, or maybe just out for a walk.

Alfred had decided he wanted to join his friend, when he walked outside.

He was surprised to find Prussia on the floor, sprawled like he had fallen over. He had laughed, and made a joke about being super clumsly.

Instead of a sarcastic remark, he only got silence.

He remembered shouting at him to pay attention, when he noticed his chest didn't rise.

At all.

He was at his side immeditaly, and grabbed the smaller man into his arms.

His eyes were open, slightly surprised. Like...

It had suprised him that his heart suddenly gave out.

"Prussia? Prussia, stop playing with me, Gill. Please. This isn't funny." America shook him, and the only response was his head falling to the side, and his body turning limp.

Tears pooled into his eyes, and he screamed.

He screamed so loud, half of the nations ran to him, and were surprised.

"America? What are you-"

"Prussia... Wake up, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" America ignored the german man, who suddenly stilled.

America held Prussia in his arms, and began to bawl like a baby.

Germany held his brothers face, and whispered German words that America didn't understand.

"Prussia, please don't leave me. I want you to stay with me, please!"

America's voice suddenly turned childish, making England wince. It sounded exaclty the voice he had in his revolution.

"Remember when you trained me so hard i passed out? You were so mean to me, and I thought you were a fucking jerk. Then you said i looked so much like your brother." America pet the albino's starlight hair, quitly murmuring nonsense in his sudden shock.

"And then, you told me stories. Stories that I never grew tired of hearing. Conquering and pillaging. I remember that I wanted to be like you when i became a strong nation."

America began to sob uncontrolably. Tears streamed down his tan skin, clutching the albino, he cried harder and harder. France and Spain stared at the younger nation, crying as hard as he was.

"Why did you have to leave me now?" America sniffled, and stared at the albino's face.

He looked asleep. His long lashes now closed, and his face now soft. He seemed prettier now, now that death had him in its grasp.

America leaned down, and kissed the still warm lips.

"I was going to tell you, that I love you..."

And with that, America...

Once again...

Lost someone.

But this time. It left his a wound that will never stop bleeding.

I seriously almost cried right now. I'm really getting hard into this pairing, and it hurts. Sorry its so short, and so cracky, by the way.  
I know, i Know, i have to go back and finish uploading chapter 3 of "Tenebrosi", but this just came to mind in a certain part of chapter three.  
Enjoy this little shit of a thing, why don't you. Go ahead. Hate it.  
I don't like it anyway.

*goes into a corner, quietly weeping and noming on pice of chocolate*  
No one ever likes my crack pairings TT-TT


End file.
